the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
List of characters in The Bully
This is an incomplete list of all of the characters that have appeared in The Bully. Major characters These characters frequently play an important role in The Bully. *Harry Smith - Horrid Henry *James Smith - Perfect Peter *Grace Smith - Mum *Liam Smith - Dad *David Marshall - Rude Ralph *Mae MacDonald - Moody Margaret *Catriona McMillan - Miss Battle-Axe *Pamela Milne *Morten Larsen - Norwegian Norris (loosely) *Edvard Andersson *Blair Cameron - Brainy Brian *Alan Ross - Aerobic Al *Caleb McKinnon - Greedy Graham *Jordan Sanderson - Beefy Bert Minor characters *Abby Bilson *Adam Eveson *Adolf Chernov - Rabid Rebecca *Agner Riis - Norwegian Norris *Aidan Lygate *Akköz Gündoğan *Alan Davidson *Alasdair O'Donnell *Alejandro Sánchez *Aliina Niemelä *Amy Trotter *Amy Wilson *Anna Russell *Annabella Nylund *Anneli Larsen *Anthony Amsden *Asbjørg Fjelde *Bailey Mortimer *Barry Townsend - Babbling Bob *Beatrice Ruby - Rich Aunt Ruby *Bjørgheðin Sigurdarson *Bjørn Henriksen *Bradley Houghton *Brian Hockridge *Callum Bailey *Cameron Cameron *Cara Wallace *Casey Nield *Charles Hopkins *Chris Allan *Chris Easton Chandelier *Christine Peel - Gorgeous Gurinder *Colin Naylor *Colin Smith *Connor MacEachern - Kind Kasim *Coran Hewitt *Craig Sullivan (deceased) *Cyril Gibson *Dan Nelson *Daniel May *Darcie Cantor (moved away) *Dave Frye (deceased) *Dave Milliband (deceased) - Dizzy Dave *David Whitelock *Dora Amigato *Duncan Sheeran - Mr. Nerdon *Dylan Cook *Ellie Marshall *Ellie McCoy (deceased) *Emma Kenn - Miss Lovely *Emma Warren *Euan Milton (deceased) *Evelyn McKinnon *Fingal MacLachlan *Fiona Rivers - Fiery Fiona *Freya Clifton *Gabriella Atkinson *Gail Webster *Gary Wheaton *Gemma Hillsbury *George Peterson *George Schunmann *Georgeta Drăgan *Gordie MacEachern - Kind Ken *Gordon Cameron - Goody-Goody Gordon *Gracie Moran *Greg MacInesker *Gregor McDade - Anxious Andrew *Greta Appleton - Greasy Greta *Greta Smith (deceased) - Great-Aunt Greta *Hala Paioku (deceased) *Hannah Johnston - Lazy Linda *Harold Donald *Hector Junior *Henry Ashcroft *Ian Powell - Inky Ian *Iona MacEachern (deceased) - Kind Kelly *Isaac Hockridge - Jumping Jeffrey *Isabelle Drakenberg *Jack Jackson *Jack Sanderson *Jacqueline Robinson *Jake Harper *Jason Van Dyke *James Harrington *Jamie Moran *Jamie Wallace - Jolly Josh *Jan Vickers - Nurse Needle *Jean Petit - Slimy Sammy *Jenny Templeton - Clever Clare *Jim McKinnon *Joanne Murphy *Jonas Andersson *Joshua Turner *Juhász Lolita *Julie MacDonald *Junichi Sugiyama *Kaori Sakurai *Katy Cole *Keeley Hughes *Kenny Kendrick *Kim Johnston - Greasy Greta *Kim Stewart *Larry Burton *Leo Jespersen *Lewis Stewart *Louisa McIntyre - Sour Susan *Luke Brittan - Mini Minnie *Maarjo Mägi (deceased) *Martin Hillsbury *Martin Ross *Matthew Rice *Max Cederblom *Mélodie Chaucer - Madame Tutu *Michael Sinclair *Michelle Milton *Mitchell Washington - Mischievous Mike *Natalie Skelly - Nasty Nicola *Natasha Sagdiyev - Singing Soraya *Nathan Cox *Nick Jones - New Nick *Nicola Mitchell *Oskar Andersson *Patrick McCrae *Patsy Appleton - Pasty Patsy *Paul McEwan - Spotless Sam *Paul Smith - Pimply Paul *PC Chernov *Peter Frost - Perky Parveen *Phil Jack *Pippa Denton *Polly Bernard - Prissy Polly *Rachel Hopkins *Rikard Sandberg *Robbie Stevenson *Robert Sullivan - Miss Oddbod (loosely) *Ron Razin - Razor Ron *Ronald Hindle *Rune Tjelta *Ryan McLintock (deceased) *Sally Brittan *Samantha Boatman *Samuel Davidson (deceased) - Soggy Sid *Stacey Miller *Steve Ruby - Stuck-Up Steve *Steven McMullen (deceased) - Tough Toby *Stuart Stewart *Svörfuður Hilmarsson *Tara Cuthbertson - Tetchy Tess *Tim London *Tim McDade - Tidy Ted *Tom McFarlane *Tomoko Kobayashi *Torbjørn Larsen *Tracy Smith *Tyler Hibbert - Tell-Tale Tim *Vera Bernard-Smith - Vomiting Vera *Vicky McIntyre - Vicious Vicky *Violet Sapsford - Vain Violet *Walter Wheeler - Wheelie Walter *William Fraser - Weepy William *Yuko Hataya *Zack Blowers *Zara Hoyle - Mrs Crunch *Zoe Kennedy *Åleta Andersson *Ärnesti Jukanpoika (deceased) TBC Other characters These characters have only made one appearance so far, and it wasn't an important role. *Anna Trotter *Stephanie Collingwood Category:Characters Category:Incomplete Category:Lists